dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dantalion
Dantalion is one of the Original Devils and the progenitor of House Dantalion. She went missing after the Great War only to be discovered, working as a member of Blacklight and a member of their R&D Division. History Dantalion was created by Lucifer long ago as the 71st of the First 72 Demons she birthed from her Grace after she created Lilith. She then went on and became the progenitor of House Dantalion through the process of parthenogenesis after learning the secrets from observing various goddesses as opposed to her siblings who asked their creator to create a partner for them to sleep and have children with or going out and sleeping with human women. During the Great War, she fought alongside her Creator and was nearly killed by the Seraph, Seraphiel, in combat. After the Great War, Satanachia's son, Rizevim, inherited the name of Lucifer and led the Old Maou Faction against the New Maou Faction, forcing her to go into hiding to avoid being drawn into another war. At some point, she joined Blacklight. Appearance Dantalion is an extremely beautiful woman with pale blue, almost silver, hair and a shapely figure. She possesses yellow eyes, a trademark trait of all Demons. Her most common outfit is that of a white lab coat over a white dress shirt and black vest. Dantalion also wears a golden necklace with her emblem engraved upon it. Her casual wear consists of a black turtleneck sweater, white jeans, and black shoes. She also wears a silver watch on her left wrist and can sometimes be seen wearing glasses. Personality Dantalion is seen as your typical mad scientist, always seeking to gain more knowledge about the world and everything around her. This set her apart from her siblings, who spent more time developing their powers, as Dantalion spent most of her time exploring the world. This childlike curiosity led her to study and develop scientific techniques of observation, data gathering, and experimentation which would later appear in natural philosophers over history. Due to her tendencies to experiment on things, she appeared as strange to her siblings with Zekram fondly remembering her studying his Power of Destruction in-depth in an attempt to understand how it worked. Possibly due to her interest in the world, Dantalion never developed an ideology of Devil Supremacy like some of her siblings, Satanachia chief among them, and her descendants. She believed that all life forms were equal and was particularly fascinated with humans and shared her mother's opinion of them. Dantalion views humans as a species with potential and takes a great interest in Sacred Gear Wielders. Despite her professional look, Dantalion is surprisingly laid back and like Eric, does not fit the archetype of the typical Blacklight Operative which has been described as "doom and gloom". She tends to crack jokes with her colleagues and her lax attitude sometimes puts her at odds with her partner Isran. However, Dantalion can be serious when the situation calls for it. Dantalion also has habits that some would see as excessive even for a Blacklight R&D operative and thus, the Council of Five has composed a list of things Dantalion is no longer allowed to do. Powers and Abilities TBA Trivia *Dantalion is a Demon from the Ars Goetia who teaches Arts and Sciences to men and women. *Dantalion's appearance is based on Angela from Lobotomy Corporation. *Dantalion's insane tendencies are based on Doctor Jack Bright from the SCP Foundation Mythos. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Devils